


Lyssa - goddess of rabies

by kuujoz



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker gets rabies, Anakin shits himself, Angst, Animal Death, Canon Typical Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008), Character Death, Comfort, Crack Treated Seriously, Euthanasia, Gen, Gun Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Loth-Cat, Mercy Kill, Obi-Wan has PTSD, Rabies, Sad, Seizures, everyone has PTSD, taming animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuujoz/pseuds/kuujoz
Summary: anakin needs to die
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Lyssa - goddess of rabies

It was a sunny afternoon. Anakin would usually be eating lunch at this time. The keyword for that sentence was usually. Instead, choosing to be a dumbass, now he was bragging to his poor padawan that he could tame the bitch-ass Loth-cat that was growling at them. Ahsoka rolled her eyes, hoping Anakin was just dicking around.

Of course he wasn’t.

“Yo! Watch this shit, hoe!” With that, Anakin forces himself upright into a stance.

His legs spread and feet dug into the ground, he felt as if he were facing up against an army of battle droids. But the only eyes that locked with his were of this fucking creepy-ass animal thing. God. 

“I’d stay away from it, master…” Ahsoka crossed her arms, cocking a brow.

“Well, I am your master for a reason- I can do what I want,” His face grew into a smirk, he didn’t brush his teeth so it wasn’t the best sight. 

Though Ahsoka couldn’t say much about it, she could only watch this chaos unravel. 

Anakin sauntered up to the snarling loth-cat, a strong aura of confidence radiating from him. 

“Are you watching?” He looked back at the Tortuga.

Ahsoka nodded, this wasn’t going to end well. He was going to die. That’s just it. 

The brunette crouched down in front of the rabid animal, shoving his arm in front of its face. The loth-cat seemed to pause for a moment to process what this dumb-fuck was doing. It gave Anakin a look of are you serious? Are you that stupid? The answer was yes. Yes he was. Then, it lunged forward, sinking its teeth into the part of his arm that wasn’t protected by armor.

Anakin gasped as his legs shook, that wasn’t meant to happen. He was supposed to tame this thing! God, he was too fucking good for this.

“Shit!” He barked out, eyes filled with obvious pain.

“Master! Are you okay?” Ahsoka shot up from her seat, rushing over.

The Loth-cat was still dangling off of dumb-fuck’s arm. You could see the douche-baggery in its eyes, it had enough sentience to know the damage it’s done. 

Pulling out her lightsabers, Ahsoka was done with this thing. The glow shone onto her face and then the face of the animal she was up against. In a swift movement, she cut its fucking head off. It is dead.

“Ahsoka! I wasn’t done taming it!” Anakin whined, looking to her with pleading eyes.

“It was either you or the animal, master. I had to do what I must.” She then retracted her weapon, placed it firmly in its holster. At least it was over with. 

Anakin stared at the cloth that was now saturating with blood. It wasn’t too serious. It’s just an animal bite, a mere flesh wound. He’s fought worse! Let it fester, let it infect but Anakin could conquer all. Though he probably shouldn’t let it sit and settle just yet, a bandage would fit all the needs the battle pushed onto him. 

The clanking of armor sounded from behind the two, causing Anakin to spin around.

“General,” Captain Rex nodded, removing his helmet and holding it under his arm. 

“Ah, Rex,” Anakin raised his left hand in greeting, his right hand covering the bite wound that proceeded to bleed.

At least it didn’t puncture an artery. Though at the wound, Rex seemed a bit worried. They weren’t in a fight, now were they?

Ahsoka noticed Rex’s worried expression, a frustrated sigh escaping her lips. 

“Anakin thought it was a good idea to mess with the animals.” She motioned to the now decapitated loth-cat, and it’s head beside Anakin’s right foot.

“Oh lighten up! It isn’t like I’ll die from just a little wound,” 

Rex’s brown eyes widened slightly. Dumbass, Rex suppressed a sigh. 

“Should clean it, at least,” He sat down his helmet, pulling a backpack from his back. 

He dug through the bag, pulling out a bacta patch. Anakin wrinkled his nose, furrowing his eyebrows.

“It’s fine, Rex. We don’t need to waste supplies on an animal bite.”

“General-”

“It’s fine.” Anakin asserted. 

It wasn’t like he was a little kid. He could stand this, just apply pressure and the bleeding would stop. Nothing else was needed. 

Ahsoka glanced up at Anakin, frowning. She then shot Rex a worried look.

Rex frowned, but obeyed. He slipped the bacta patch back into the backpack, throwing it back over his shoulder and securing it.

“Anyway,” Anakin sighed, his plans were now ruined. 

Do you know how cool it’d be to tame that thing? How cool Obi-Wan would think he was? Just showing him the thing would make his day a ton better! He didn’t know if he liked animals but still, it had this cute little face that could make even the deathly allergic smile. 

“Why were you messing with the wild-life anyways, general?” Rex raised a brow, picking up his helmet.

“It’d impress Obi-Wan, that’s all I’m saying,” He smirked, pointing a finger gun towards his clone commander.

Ahsoka shook her head lightly, going back to the shade of the tree.

“Speaking of General Kenobi,” Rex suddenly remembered, “He asked to see you on the ship. He says the McDonald’s McRib is back, and that’s why he needs to see you.”

“Cool, I’ll go now.” Anakin kept his hand over the festering wound, God, did it fucking hurt. He didn’t even get any benefit from it. He could have kept the little shit but no. She had to cut its head off! It’d be really funny to make it into a puppet. Maybe skin it, take the bones out and make a muppet. Do a dance number with him, make him tell stand-up, the whole nine yards. Too dark? Anakin shook his head, it was funny to him, at least.

He walked up the ship ramp, finally removing his hand from over the wound. It finally stopped bleeding. About fucking time.

“Anakin, it’s no time to be screwing around.” Obi-Wan shook his head, crossing his arms as the other Jedi approached.

“Sorry,” He snorted, wiping the blood on his hand off on his clothes. “What did you need?”

“Well- What in the world happened to your arm?!” He exclaimed, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. Mf. 

“I was making friends with the wild-life,” Anakin almost sounded pretty proud of himself, “And then Ahsoka had to ruin it.”

“It looks to me like the wild-life didn’t want to be friends with you.” Obi-Wan’s irritation was apparent in his tone. “Did you at least clean it?”

“It’s not that bad, Obi-Wan. It’s just a small wee lil wound.”

“It’s an animal bite, Anakin. Those things’ mouths are disgusting. A least a petri dish of germs.” Obi-Wan groaned. 

Why was he stuck with the dumbass? ‘Chosen One’ his ass. 

“You need to clean it.”

“It’s fine, already clotting! Nothing to clean with a scab,” Anakin had that stupid, shit eating grin on his damn face.

Obi-Wan was at a loss of words for how stupid that reasoning was. He fought the urge to reason with Anakin’s stupidity. Nothing could reason with it. Not even Padme could reason with it sometimes. He just let Anakin go with it and face the consequences at this point.

“Anyways,” Obi-Wan continued, “I’ve got a report of a battalion of battle droids heading towards us from the east.” He pointed to the general area on the holo-map in front of them. “I want you, Rex and Ahsoka head towards that area.” The blonde turned to Anakin, raising a brow. “Can you do that without getting bitten by stray Loth-cats?” 

“Yes.” Anakin sighed, rolling his eyes. He turned on his heels, walking out. 

At least nothing bad could happen while fighting. That shit was easy. 

Anakin led the group towards the estimated area. A red blaster bolt whizzed past his head, causing his blue eyes to widen. He dropped down behind cover, the group of men following his action.

“General,” Rex murmured, waiting for an order.

“Go in head on, Ahsoka will be at the front of your men, I’ll be behind.” 

Rex nodded, using a silent hand movement to motion his men to move in. Ahsoka jumped up to lead the group.

Anakin sat for a moment, his head throbbed. He looked up, it felt as if the world was spinning. He tried to force himself into a stand, but his legs shook. 

Though he felt himself stare off into the distance, he felt as if he weren’t in his own body. The world constricts its air as a punishment for his sins. To repent is to suffer, to suffer is to pray. His legs stiffen and refuse to relax. 

It was hard to understand what was going on until he felt his legs jerk from under him. The whole battlefield just watched as his eyes roll back and his spittle drip down his chin. Now collapsed on the ground, all the man could do was writhe. From the dirt he rose and to the dirt he one day will return. Laying upon the dirt, his body went limp. 

The sounds were awful. The sound of his spit, the sound of his grunting and gurgling, it was horrid. For those close enough to him it was like watching a car wreck. You can’t stop staring at him, the jerk of his body was almost telling those around him to help. Like begging and beckoning he had nothing upon the disgusting dirt he laid. 

Those he fought alongside fought around him, only one or two coming up to get him. It was disgusting. It was humiliating. 

Being dragged from where he once stood and then collapsed, he couldn’t recall anything. Sadly those who were forced to help will always remember. 

The human body was quite an odd machine. Though his muscles contract and then seize as his brain couldn’t process his own transmissions, he go lax at times. This went on until he finally lay with his head resting on his comrade’s thigh. Even though they squat in the dirt, it was a sad scene to have to be involved in. Even sadder when he finally grew flaccid, his head nuzzled against the sharp fabric of the pants he rested upon. Drool ran down his face, the small puddle making itself apparent with the stain it conjured. 

The smell was horrible. God fucking damn it. It wasn’t like they haven’t smelled shit before. But to see someone as respected as Anakin himself, lay there, defecating himself in front of an audience somehow made the smell worse. Could situation really affect how the brain interprets things?

Who was going to tell him that he just shit himself in front of all of his men? That he had a hardcore seizure and needed to be coddled as he became a mess like a child. Should they even tell him? He’d be a laughingstock but should he know why he’s being mocked? 

There was no good way to go about this. 

Ahsoka gently held Anakin’s head, her hands trembling. There was no way of processing what had just happened. She was dead silent as her gaze flicked to Rex.

No simulation or training could’ve ever prepared Rex for what he witnessed. He gulped back the lump in his throat, turning his head to call for Kix. The words couldn’t leave his mouth for a moment, but he fought through it and finally managed. “Kix! We need medical assistance, stat!” Rex’s voice shook, maybe even close to breaking…

He had to push through this… He had to see through the end. Anakin would be fine. He was in perfect health. There was no reason for this to happen. Rex didn’t know what could cause it. Maybe stress. The clone commander tried to soothe his thoughts, watching as Kix and a few other clones rushed to pick Anakin up to return him to where they made base on that planet.

Out of the corner of Rex’s eye, he saw a white substance at the corner of Anakin’s lips. He thought about it… No, it couldn’t be rabies. He had a shot for that, didn’t he? Rex thought he remembered Anakin bitching about how the shot made him sore. The blonde shook his head, clearing the thought from his mind. It couldn’t be rabies.

They got Anakin back to the camp and placed him down on a makeshift bed. Kix quickly got to work, checking Anakin head to toe for any injuries.

Obi-Wan rushed out, confused. “What happened?” He said, looking at Anakin, then to Rex. An eyebrow cocked. “And what is that smell?” His nose wrinkled in disgust.

“He, err…” Rex thought about how he should say it, his voice trembled slightly. He cleared his throat, “General Skywalker… He…” Rex gulped. “Had a seizure… On the battlefield, and also… Soiled himself.” His voice went into an embarrassed quiet tone.

Obi-Wan grunted in disgust, God… God damn it. Can’t he just control himself? 

“You’re telling me, he fell over and shit himself?” He asked, looking down at Anakin once again. “That’s fucking disgusting.” 

“... Yes, General Kenobi.” Rex mumbled.

“It’s not something General Skywalker can control,” Kix interjected, frowning. He stepped back from the Jedi, the smell was getting too much.

“Someone has to change him.” Jesse mumbled, crossing his arms.

“Not it.” Fives quickly chimed, Echo elbowed him, frowning.

Rex gritted his teeth, “Fine, I’ll do it. Grow up, Fives.” Rex growled, walking past the two.

“He’ll be fine.” Fives snorted, “He just shat himself, that’s all.”

Echo elbowed Fives harder, “Grow up, asshole.”

“Since you want to be funny, you’re helping me carry him, Fives.” Rex ordered, his eyebrows furrowed in an angry expression.

Fives let out a loud groan, walking over to help Rex hoist Anakin into the ship. He held his breath as he approached Anakin.

Rex placed Anakin’s head gently on the ship bed, mentally preparing himself. He removed the armor around his arms to make the process easier.

He did it. He just changed a grown ass man. His superior. His general. No one could ever fucking say they did what he just did. Rex fought back a disgusted feeling that rose in his stomach.  
“Rex?” Anakin quietly mumbled. Holy FUCK. Rex jumped and quickly turned his head to Anakin.

“General.” He responded quickly, standing by Anakin’s side.

“I want up.” He huffed, his voice was weak, something Rex never heard from him.

“Is that a good idea?”

“I want up.” He simply repeated again. He knew he couldn’t sit up on his own, he wouldn’t have asked if he could.

Rex huffed and obliged, helping Anakin sit up. As Rex pulled away from Anakin, the Jedi grabbed his arm.

“Sir?” The blonde tilted his head. Anakin was silent. What the fuck?

Then, Anakin suddenly pulled Rex’s arm to his mouth and bit down as hard as he could. What the fuck?!

Rex’s instinct kicked in, a fist colliding with Anakin’s face. He pulled his arm away quickly as Anakin let go. Beads of sweat formed on Rex’s face. What the fuck was he supposed to do in this situation? His general just bit him, like an animal. Nothing could’ve prepared him for this exact moment.

“What the hell?!” Anakin exclaimed in pain, bringing a hand to hold where Rex hit him. 

“You bit me?!” Rex quickly retorted, looking down at the bite mark. Of course, just his luck, the bite broke skin. His brown eyes locked on Anakin, processing completely what had just happened.

“I what?” He sounded so confused.

Rex didn’t have time for this, stepping past the surface he laid the Jedi down on, he exited the ship.

Ahsoka raised a brow at the concerned expression on Rex’s face when she saw him. “Rex? What happened?”

Rex gulped, collecting himself. “Something’s wrong with Anakin.” His voice was low, nervous even. The clone quickly rushed over to Kix, explaining what happened.

As Kix began to clean Rex’s wound, he realized what was going on. The medic grew uncomfortably quiet, which made Rex look up.

“Kix?”

“Didn’t he get bitten, earlier, sir?”

“Yeah?”

Ahsoka chimed in, “By a stray Loth-cat. It was really aggressive.”

Kix’s jaw dropped.

“And how long has it been?”

“A while?” Ahsoka sounded confused.

Rex cocked a brow in confusion.

“He’s rabid.”

“What does that mean?” Ahsoka frowned.

“He’s too far gone.” Kix said hesitantly, shaking his head.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Rex quickly spoke up, “If he’s rabid… He bit me. What the fuck?” His tone was panicked. Kix then revealed a needle with some liquid in it.

Rex winced at how large the needle was. He knew how it was going to go, but he couldn’t process what was going to have to happen later.

Kix quickly injected Rex with the liquid. “That should fix you…” He mumbled.

Kix then turned to Jesse, “Go get General Kenobi, please?” He tried to hide his grim tone.

Jesse nodded, rushing to where Obi-Wan was.

Rex raised a brow, “What’re you doing?”

“Well, Captain…” Kix thought about how he should word it. Nothing would sound good for what he would have to do. “There’s no saving Anakin. There’s nothing I, or any other medic can do.”

Rex frowned, “Wait, so that means… No! There has to be something-”

“There isn’t, sir.” Kix asserted firmly. Rex fell silent.

Ahsoka felt her stomach twist at the thought, unable to bring herself to speak. She felt warm tears well in her eyes but she quickly wiped them away.

Obi-Wan returned with Jesse, forcing himself to have a neutral face. “Kix?”

Kix nodded to Obi-Wan, “General…” Without any other words he handed his DC-17 hand blaster to him. 

Obi-Wan raised a brow, taking the blaster in hand and looking down at it. “What is this for?”

“He’s too far gone.” Kix simply stated.

Obi-Wan felt as if his heart dropped to his stomach, his blue eyes locking on the blaster. Was this real? It had to be some kind of fucked up nightmare. He looked back to the ship that Anakin was in, then to Kix. His eyes pleaded with the clone.

Kix stayed silent, gulping back a lump in his throat.

The blonde stood there for a few moments, weighing his options that didn’t actually exist. He knew he had to put Anakin out of his misery, before he bites someone else, before he goes through more pain. He shook his head, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. A deep inhale to prepare himself. 

Obi-Wan entered the ship, soon bringing the rabid Jedi out.

Anakin let out a disoriented groan, slumping against the tree Obi-Wan stopped him in front of. 

“Did I shit, bro? Did I shit…?” His voice was barely audible.

“You shit… You shit, Anakin,” Obi-Wan’s voice broke gently, a small sniff leaving the man.

Rex’s heart dropped, reaching to Ahsoka to cover her eyes. He knew what was about to happen. The clone averted his own eyes as Obi-Wan raised the blaster.

Obi-Wan placed the barrel of the blaster to Anakin’s forehead, his hand shaking slightly.

Anakin gave him a confused look as a bit of drool went down his chin.

“I’m sorry, Anakin.” He mumbled, pulling the trigger.

PEW.

Watching as Anakin’s fucking brain matter went everywhere he went I: then ): 

Anakin’s body dropped to the floor.

Anakin was dead.

And Obi-wan was why.

It was over but at what cost?


End file.
